Percy Jackson The Son of Sobek
by Fourarms
Summary: Percy Jackson and Carter Kane has stumbled upon each other on a quest and can they work together to defeat Sobek! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson The Son of Sobek

**Percy's POV**

1.I Rescue An Egyptian Magician

Even before I met the crazy magic kid I was having a bad day. First I had to go on a quest to get rid of a humongous crocodile that had been bothering us for days. Second I had to do it on Saturday, which you might have guessed by now was my favourite day of the week. Third it was my mum's birthday party at 6:00pm and I have to try really hard not to miss it. Whoops sorry I forgot to say who I am. Alright, my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the sea god.

Suddenly a voice inside his head jerked him back to reality. His pure black Pegasus was swearing at a sea gull that had pooped on him. The Pegasus's name was Blackjack and Blackjack was his number one flying friend. "_Oh, come on boss why didn't you let me kick that seagull's butt?"___he whined inside my head.

"We have much more important things to do than kick a seagull's butt, so when we get to the place I'll let you kick some crocodile butt got it?" I said aloud.

"_Oh, no that's okay you go ahead without me," _he said somewhat nervously. Percy smirked. After what seemed like ages they landed near the river bed. Percy jumped off Blackjack and started looking around when he saw something near the river's water. He started when suddenly something erupted out of the water with a gigantic form right behind it. Percy instinctively uncapped his pen that morphed into a beautiful golden sword called Riptide. The little form that had erupted out of the water was an American looking boy that seemed to look like fourteen and the giant form that had erupted out of the river was a monstrous crocodile with a snarling human face. Before he could do anything the boy jumped back up and yelled a word that sounded like _Ha-wi _and the thing thathappened next nearly made his eyes pop out of their sockets. Something like a symbol appeared in front of the boy and a large holographic fist formed punching the human-croc thingy in the face.

The human-croc screamed in pain and it sounded like a half roar and a half yell. The human-croc snarled and swung his scale armoured tail around and hit the boy fully in the chest making him fly backwards like a rocket. When I saw that happen I launched myself into battle. I ran towards the human-croc with a yell that made it spin towards me and I drove my blade into the creature's thick hide. Making it bellow in pain, then I jumped onto the creature's back and started cutting its back. It turned around and jumped into the water with me still on its back. Because I was the son of the sea god I had no trouble breathing under water. So I bet it got a big surprise when I started breathing heavily and hacked at its body. Then I started making the water swirl around us spitting them on the bank. At the top I made another big slash on its shoulder and my grip slackened a little but then I realised my mistake, 'course the human-croc sped away from him like a bullet and dove into the river. But I didn't follow it 'course I didn't think it would ever come back. Then I looked back at the boy and realised he was standing up, staring at me.

**Carter's POV**

2.I get help from a Greek

Carter stared at the boy, he looked like a maniac. He had dark black hair, sea-green eyes and he looked like he was about seventeen years old. And what troubled Carter the most was the boys' shiny, golden sword. He had never seen anything like it and it looked like a lethal weapon. And he had seen what this kid had done to Sobek so he definitely didn't want to get on his bad side. But he hadn't seen him summon any spells so how did the kid control the water? And if he can't summon any spells he has to be a mortal, so how the heck can this kid see Sobek and is that a Pegasus by his side?!

"Er, hi, my name is Percy Jackson, son of the sea god," the boy said in an American accent. Son of the sea god? Whaaaaaat?

Carter stepped forward and said in clear English, "Nice to meet you, my name is Carter Kane, Egyptian magician and Pharaoh,"

"Um, did you say Egyptian magician with Egyptian gods?" Percy asked slowly, his sea-green eyes angry.

"Yes and I should be asking you the same question, I mean seriously dude "son of the sea god," said Carter.

"Yeah, that's right I'm the son of the sea god Poseidon and I'm a Greek demigod,"

"Prove it,"

"Sure, look I can control water," Percy said," moving his hand and then the water near him made a huge wave the size of a cottage. There was a neighing sound and Percy turned to the Pegasus next to him and laughed.

"Sorry Blackjack, forgot to introduce you, Carter this is Blackjack and Blackjack this is Carter," Again Blackjack neighed and Percy laughed.

"Are you talking to him?" Carter asked surprised.

"Yeah, my dad created horses so, apparently I can talk to them," Percy answered, still laughing.

Then suddenly Sobek burst out of the water. And Percy reacted faster than the blink of an eye, he pulled a pen out of his pocket and uncapped it and then it was a glowing bronze sword. A massive wave lifted him off his feet and carried him towards Sobek and he jumped down striking Sobek's shoulder. He then made a colossal amount of spears, swords and other stuff I've never seen before from water and I could see them harden so they can be harmful. Then I launched into action, I summoned my _Kopesh _from the Duat. The silver blade glowed as I struck down on Sobek. Sobek bellowed in pain and anger, suddenly a staff made out of precious sea jewels and rock appeared in his hands. He threw the staff at Percy and Percy dodged it by a millimetre. The staff returned to his hands and he muttered a spell and pointed it at Percy. A flaming jet of fire shot and hit Percy before he could react. Percy yelled but he didn't seem to be harmed by the fire. Sobek looked at him in surprise.

"Who are you?!" he asked surprised.

"I am the one and only Percy Jackson, Son of The Sea God Poseidon and a lot of other things." Percy replied grinning.

"You're a Greek?!"

"You bet,"

"No matter, I can still kill you because I am a god!"

"Oh did I forget to tell you that I have defeated a lot of Greek gods and **Titans," **

I took this opportunity to unleash my most powerful spell ever. _Ha-wi-man-ta-cu _meaning unleash the power of Horus. Suddenly my Eye of Horus amulet started getting warm. 


	2. Chapter 2

Then there was a white blinding light and when it disappeared in its place stood a mighty warrior dressed in full armour and a falcon head for its human head. Horus. Horus glared at Sobek and snarled.

"You've disobeyed me again Sobek and now for the punishment I will kill you and let you suffer in the plains of death forever!" He lifted his massive sword and struck down at the poor Sobek. the sword sliced Sobek open splattering blood everywhere. and then from that day I knew that Sobek The Crocodile God was no more.

**THE END**


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it!**


End file.
